I've Warn You
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang YunJae yang terinspirasi dari salah satu drama Korea fav JN. Alurnya kecepetan, critanya super short, n ga ada sequel hehehe.. Tapi moga aja ada yg mau baca. Btw, maaf buat typonya, n makasih dah singgah baca.


-  
>Well, ide ini muncul pas nonton Queen of Reversal. Pas bagian ciumannya Dir. Ko sama Tae He, woooa that's so sweet banget :D. Ya moga aja ff ni hasilnya sweet jg meskipun sungguh sangat short sekali XD. Last, wish u can enjoy it like i do.<p>

Yunho yang baru mengetahui kebenaran itu, tidak lagi dapat menahan emosi yang meluap dalam dadanya. Ibunya, orang yang selama ini dicarinya, orang yang selalu dirindukannya meskipun tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia temui sebelumnya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sangat tersakiti. Bukan hal yang wajar bagi serang Jung Yunho, direktur sebuah perusahan ternama di Seoul, harus tersakiti seperti ini.

"ibu..."  
>Yunho akhirnya hanya bisa menangis, meluapkan emosi yang tidak lagi bisa tertahankan setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, dia hanya mau berjalan. Biarkan angin malam menerpanya, membawa terbang kesedihannya. Sungguh kesedihan seperti ini tidak sanggup dia tahan. Jung Yunho tidak lemah tapi, penolakan ibunya, satu-satunya alasan yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.<p>

-o-O-o-

"Oh.. Iya Minnie, apapun untukmu. Besok akan kubawakan ke tempatmu, ok."

'Gomawoyo Jae ah~'

"Nde~ Merry Christmas Minnie. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyu-mu"

'Nee, Jae ah. Katanya selamat merayakan natal bersama mant... Auch... Kyu ah... Itu sakit'

'Jae ah, jangan dengarkan Min-min. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh.'

"hahaha gwaenchana Hyun ah.. Kami memang sudah lama bercerai, sebutan mantan memang cocok"

'Ya ya ya' sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Nikmati malam natalmu dengan tenang ya hyung. Dan sampaikan salam kami untuk Yoona nuna'

"Ndee~ bye"

'bye hyung'

Jaejoong memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku dan dengan kembali berjalan menuju restoran tempat yang sudah mereka, dia dan Lim Yoona, setujui untuk merayakan natal bersama. Meskipun sudah sampir dua bulan mereka bercerai Yoona masih tetap menaruh harap untuk dapat berbaikan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi hati Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Luka yang diberikan Yoona cukup dalam, dan waktu dan perhatian Yoona tidak akan cukup untuk menutup lubang yang dalam itu. Jaejoong bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, dan karena kesendiriannya inilah yang membuat Yoona semakin bersemangat untuk mendekatiknya.

"eh.."  
>Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya duduk sendirian di bangku taman dekat restoran.<p>

"direktur Jung.. Apakah ini kau?"  
>Jaejoong mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas dan menarik pelan bahu Yunho untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia melihat ada yang tidak biasa dengan direkturnya itu. Yunho terlihat seperti baru selesai menangis.<p>

"ada apa denganmu?"

"pergi!"  
>Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan dingin, matanya merah seselai menangis, wajahnya pucat karena terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan disaat cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti ini.<p>

"kau... Kenapa?"

"aku bilang pergi!"  
>Jaejoong terkejut dengan sikap Yunho. Yunho yang biasanya tersenyum, jahil, dan bahkan sering kali mencari perhatiannya, saat ini terlihat terluka. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap penuh ke arah Yunho yang masih memberikannya tatapn tidak suka.<p>

"direktur.."

"aku sudah memperingatkamu.."

"..."

".. tapi kau sendiri yag tidak mau pergi.."

"..."  
>Jaejoong masih terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia mengatur sikapnya agar secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat itu. Namun tepat sebelum dia berbalik Yunho menahan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir. Jaejoong cukup, sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Yunho yang tidak masuk akal ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Yunho. Amarah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Siapa Yunho, berani sekali dia menciumnya.<p>

"kau.."  
>Jaejoong marah, entah karena perasaannya yang kalang kabut, entah karena dia tidak mau dipermainkan seperti ini, Yunho tidak berhak. Dia melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Yunho, tapi dengan cepat di tahan Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha untuk menarik tangannya dari pegangan Yunho, tapi pegangannya semakin erat. Bukannya melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, Yunho malah menarik Jaejoong sekali lagi kearahnya dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Masing-masing dengan pikirannya, tenggelam dalam emosi yang berbeda-beda. Tapi ada satu hal yang sama dalam ciuman itu, keduanya merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Keduanya setuju dalam diri mereka, kalau inilah hal yang mereka inginkan. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, keduanya saling mendekatkan diri untuk berbagi kehangatan di tengah turunnya salju. Saat ini mereka ingin melupakan semua masa berat yang mereka lalui, hanya sat ini biarkan semuanya terjadi. Mungkin sekarang terasa wajar, tapi entah nanti. Biarkan saja, saat ini keduanya ingin bersikap jujur. Ya, saat ini saja.<p>

-END-


End file.
